Mrożyciel/Transkrypt
Biedronka: Następnym razem polecam windę. Biedronka i Czarny Kot: Zaliczone. Mężczyzna: Ekspresowe przesyłki lotnicze to był jednak zły pomysł. Czarny Kot: Zapomniał pan o bukiecie. Biedronka: I proszę na siebie uważać. Czarny Kot: Proszę, kropeczko. Biedronka: Daj spokój, zostało ci już niewiele czasu do przemiany. Czarny Kot: Hm? No i co? Biedronka: No i jak się przemienisz, to poznam twoją tożsamość i wtedy... Czarny Kot: Wtedy nie będziemy już przed sobą tajemnic. Adrien: Będziemy nierozłączni. Silni i absolutnie wolni. Pokonamy Władcę Ciem, a potem razem uciekniemy na jakąś wyspę. Z dala od całego świata. Będziemy się żywić owocami i weźmiemy sobie chomika. Damy mu na imię... Biedronka: Czarny Kocie! Czarny Kot: Eee... Biedronka: Nie mogę przyjąć od ciebie tej róży. Już ci tłumaczyłam. Jestem zakochana w kimś innym. Czarny Kot: Wiem, kropeczko, ale gdyby on nie istniał, miałbym u ciebie jakieś szanse? Biedronka: Wiesz, nawet nie umiem sobie wyobrazić, że on nie istnieje. Przykro mi Czarny Kocie. Naprawdę muszę już uciekać. I ty lepiej zrób to samo. Aaa! D'Argencourt: Coś się dziś pan nie śpieszy, panie Agrest. Kagami: En garde. Przewidywalne. Przewidywalny. Znów przewidywalny. Zbyt przewidywalne. Przewidywalne, że hej. Halo, co się dzieje, Adrien? Lubię z tobą walczyć, ale jak tak mi ułatwiasz zadanie, to żadna przyjemność. Adrien: Miałaś kiedyś uczucie, że jesteś bezsilna? I nie ważne co robisz, i tak ciągle powtarza się ta sama historia. I nie jesteś w stanie tego zmienić. Kagami: Adrien, największym błędem szermierza nie jest wybór złej techniki, ale wybór złego celu. Zmień swój cel. Plagg: No, no. Znalazłeś sobie nowy obiekt westchnień? Adrien: Nie. No co ty? Wiesz, że kocham tylko Biedronkę. Ale... Plagg: Biedronka cię nie kocha, więc może już czas zmienić strategię. Zgadłem? Adrien: Ych. Z Kagami na pewno byłoby to samo. Widocznie wybieram złą technikę i tyle. Plagg: Nie znam się za bardzo na dziewczynach, ale jak spotykam na swojej drodze przepiękny Camembert to mu się przedstawiam słowami: „Cześć Camembert, jestem Plagg, bardzo miło mi cię pożreć.” He, he. Adrien: Dzięki, ale w sprawach sercowych nie będę cię słuchał. Marinette. Szukałem cię. Marinette: Ha? Ale naprawdę? Adrien: Wiesz, jest taka sprawa. Chciałem, prosić cię o radę. Masz chwilę? Marinette: Oczy-świcie. Adrien: Dobra, słuchaj. Wybacz, to dla mnie dosyć trudne. Chodzi o pewną dziewczynę. Marinette: O dziewczynę? Adrien: Widujemy się często, bo chodzimy razem do szkoły. No i jesteśmy przyjaciółmi. Ale coś się zmieniłlo. Marinette: Serio? Zmieniło się? Adrien: Nagle zacząłem inaczej na nią patrzeć. Zdarzyło ci się kiedyś coś takiego? Adrien: Tak! Nie. Możliwe. Jaka ona jest? Adrien: Wyjątkowa. Bardzo ładna. Ma ciemne i lśniące włosy. Głębokie i tajemnicze spojrzenie. Marinette: Aa, czy ja ją znam? Adrien: Tak. To jest... Kagami. Marinette? Marinette: Ee... co? Adrien: Właśnie cię zapytałem, co mam zrobić z Kagami. Marinette: Królową lodu? Adrien: Co? Marinette: Przełamanie lodu. Pora na przełamanie lodów. A najlepsze miejsce to lodowisko. Adrien: Lodowisko? Chyba nie wystarczy mi odwagi aby pójść z nią na łyżwy. Marinette: Wiesz, jeśli chcesz, to mogłabym pójść razem z wami. Adrien: Zrobiłabyś to? Ale super. Nie mogę się już po prostu doczekać. Dzięki. Marinette: Od czego są przyjaciele? Ach, Tikki, błagam. Powiedz, że to wcale nie zdarzyło się naprawdę. Ach! Alya: To najgorszy błąd w twoim całym życiu. Musisz się z tego wykręcić jak najszybciej. Dziewczyny, pomysły, szybko. Alix: Powiedz mu, że jesteś umówiona z przyjaciółkami. Rose: Albo, że zgubiłaś się gdzieś po drodze. Juleka: Albo że idziesz na jakiś koncert. Mylane: Że masz do napisania referat o migracji bocianów. Marinette: Szczerze mówiąc to wcale nie chcę tego odwoływać. Dziewczyny: Hy?! Marinette: Adeirn naprawdę na mnie liczy i potrzebuje mojej rady i wsparcia. Z resztą nie ma o czym mówić, ja w ogóle nie jestem zazdrosna. Dlatego... Rose: Dlatego, że i tak pomimo się kochacie. Marinette: Dlatego, że pomiędzy nami nic nie ma. Alya: Co masz na myśli? Jak to nic nie ma? Mylane: Między wami bardzo dużo się dzieje. Marinette: Przy Adrienie zawsze bardzo dużo plącze mi się język, więc jak mogłabym nawet myśleć o wspólnej randce z nim. Myślę, że powinniśmy pozostać przyjaciółmi i już. Bo kiedy traktuje go jak przyjaciela, to wtedy przestaje się jąkać. To chyba dla mnie znak, prawda? Mylane: Żarty. Rose: W ogóle co to za pomysł? Luka: Czujesz się mniej więcej o tak. Moim zdaniem dziewczyna taka jak ty zasługuje na to, by czuć się tak. A kto sprawi, że tak się poczujesz, jest jakiś taki. Marinette: He, he. Dzięki, Luka. Powiedz... jesteś jutro zajęty? Gabriel: Adrien. Czy nie powinieneś właśnie trenować szermierki? Pan D'Argencourt jest bardzo niezadowolony po ostatnim treningu. Adrien: Tak tato. Właśnie idę na lekcje jeden na jeden z moją najsilniejszą partnerką, Kagami. Mam proźbę. Wyrzuć mnie przy lodowisku. Powiedziałem ojcu, że idę na lekcję jeden na jeden, ale nie powiedziałem, że to lekcja szermierki. Philippe: Nie mogę w to uwierzyć, panie burmistrzu. Chce pan zamknąć moje lodowisko? André: Po pierwsze to wcale nie twoje lodowisko, tylko wszystkich Paryżan. I wcale go nie zamykam, tylko przekształcam w sale gimnastyczną dla mojej Chloé. Yyy... dla mojego miasta. Z resztą i tak nikt nie zapisał się w tym roku na twoje lekcje. Rozejrzyj się wokół. Pfilippe: Myli się pan, burmistrzu. Przyszli łyżwiarze. Wiedziałem. André: Dobrze, dobrze. Jeśli w ciągu dziesięciu minut choć jedna osoba wpiszę się na tą listę, to wstrzymam przekształcenie lodowiska. Philippe: Już to załatwiam. Adrien: To był świetny pomysł, żeby zaprosić tu też Lukę. Marinette: Tak myślisz? Od czego są przyjaciele? Adrien: Nie wiem jak się zachować przy Kagami. Mam próbować wziąć ją za rękę? Marinette: Lepiej daj jej upaść. Adrien: Hę? Marinette: Nie! Chodziło mi o to, żebyś nie dał jej upaść. Pamiętaj, rób wszystko, żeby tylko nie upadła. To proste. Złap ją mocno za rękę, wciągnij ją na lód, a potem... aaa! Luka: Spróbuj nuć naturalna. Wsłuchaj się w rytm i popłyń z nim. Ja cię poprowadzę. Kagami: Nie stresuj się. Nikomu nic nie powiem. Adrien: Ale o czym? Kagami: Że nie potrafisz zawiązać sznurówek. No chodź. Luka: W porządku? Philippe: Miły chłopcze, nie myślałeś o zapisaniu się na lekcje łyżwiarstwa? Z tym pięknym uśmiechem wróże ci karierę na lodowisku. Luka: Bardzo dziękuję, ale sensem mojego życia jest muzyka. I chyba właśnie wymyśliłem nową piosenkę, więc... Philippe: Muzyka to bardzo ważny element łyżwiarstwa, zastanów się nad tym. Kagami: Zaprosiłeś ich, bo bałeś się być ze mną sam na sam? Adrien: Nie, no co ty? Poprosiłem po prostu Marinette o pomoc. Kagami: O pomoc w czym? Adrien: W... w szlifowaniu moich figur łyżwiarskich. Kagami: Wcale jej do tego nie potrzebujesz. Philippe: Oo. Widzę w tobie przyszłą mistrzynię. Co za styl i talent. Mogę być twoim osobistym trenerem? Kagami: Ja trenuję tylko szlachetne sztuki, jak szermierka czy łucznictwo. Łyżwiarstwo to tylko zabawa. Philippe: Proponuję cały tydzień lekcji gratis. Kilka godzin dziennie i będziesz gwiazdą. Marinette: Dziękuję, ale i tak mam już bardzo dużo zajęć. Philippe: Czy to sam Adrien Agreste? Ależ oczywiście. Tak, to jest Adrien. Ten wdzięk i styl. Model i również profesjonalny łyżwiarz. Jeśli wykupisz u mnie lekcje, sprawię że będziesz błyszczeć jak świeczki na torcie urodzinowym. Adrien: Eee... może? Kagami: On już ćwiczy ze mną szermierkę. Adrien i Luka: Nic ci nie jest? Philippe: Przekonajcie się jak efektywne są moje lekcje. Wystarczy, że Adrien Agreste wpiszę się na moją listę i zjawią się tu jego fani, i moje lodowisko będzie uratowane. André: Nikt z nich nie chce się wpisać na listę. Nie można ich zmuszać, dla spokój. Philippe: Racja. Kagami: Nie jesteś w stanie ustać wyłącznie dlatego, ze się wahasz. Ja nigdy się nie waham. Jedziemy? Luka: Marinette? Coś się stało? Marinette: Yy... Strasznie się potłukłam. Mam dosyć tego jeżdżenia na dziś. Adrien: Coś się chyba stało Marinette. Przepraszam Kagami, ale muszę z nią pogadać. André: Przykro mi Philippe, niestety, ale lodowisko zostanie dzisiaj zamknięte. Włądca Ciem: Ach, żarliwa paska, która zderzyła się z taflą lodu. Doskonała pożywka dla mojej akumy. Leć do niej, moja mała akumo, i zawładnij skutym lodem sercem tego łyżwiarza. Tikki: Dlaczego tak się smucisz? Marinette: Lubię Lukę jest bardzo miły, ale myślisz, że to tak jak z Adrienem? Tylko przyjaźń? Adrien: Marinette? Wszystko okej? Marinette: Tak. W porządku. Plagg: Myślałem, że jesteś zakochany w Biedronce, a nagle biegniesz za Marinette? Adrien: Ja? Ja biegnę za Marinette? Co ty mówisz? To tylko przyjaciółka. Władca Ciem: Mrożycielu, jestem Władca Ciem. Chcą ci odebrać twoje ukochane lodowisko? Więc od tej pory cały Paryż uczynię twoim lodowym królestwem. W zamian za to masz zdobyć Miraculum Biedronki i Czarnego Kota. Mrożyciel: Łyżwy gotowe do jazdy Władco Ciem. Adrien: Ee, a to co? Marinette, kryj się! Marinette: Ło! Czy to lód? Wypróbujmy magikaronik od Mistrza Fu. Tikki, rośnij w moc! Tikki: Mrożo-Tikki! Marinette: Mrożo-Tikki, kropkuj! Ha! Adrien: Plagg, rośnij w moc! Plagg: Lodo-Plagg! Adrien: Lodo-Plagg, wysuwaj pazury! Mrożyciel: Biedronka i Czarny Kot. Wasze lodowe rzeźby wkrótce będą błyszczeć jak trofea zdobiące moje królestwo. Cha, cha, cha, cha, cha, cha. Biedronka: Czarny Kocie, musimy zastawić pułapkę na tego, kto zamienia nasze miasto w lodowisko. Czarny Kot: Mój koci instynkt karzę poobserwować sytuację nim zaatakuję. Idź swoją drogą, a ja swoją. Biedronka: Błagam, nie mów, że gniewasz się o tą różę. Czarny Kot: Myślę, że między nami nastąpiło ochłodzenie. Biedronka: Dobra, ale teraz musimy zająć się ratowaniem Paryża. Czarny Kot: Chyba nie musimy robić zawsze wszystko razem? W końcu nie jesteśmy parą. Biedronka: Czarny Kocie, nie bądź taki obrażalski! Ech! Czarny Kot: Jechał tędy. Biedronka: Muszę zostawić pułapkę, ale nie mam przynęty. Dzięki za ratunek. Jest zbyt szybki! Założę się, że akuma jest w jego łyżwach! Czarny Kot: Zniszczę jego łyżwy Kotaklizmem, ale muszę być ponad ziemią. Miałaś rację, kropeczko, zasadzka to najlepsze wyjście. Biedronka: Ty też miałeś rację. Chwila obserwacji i już wszystko wiemy. Czarny Kot: Wygląda na to, że brakuje nam tylko odrobiny szczęścia, by go pokonać. Biedronka: SZCZĘŚLIWY TRAF! Worek z solą? Od soli lód topnieje. Okej, ja odwrócę jego uwagę, a ty się zajmij roztapianiem lodu. Słuchaj... Czekam na ciebie, Mrożycielu. Trzeba cię zagrzać do walki? Mrożyciel: Nie igraj z ogniem, Biedronko! Biedronka: Zobaczymy co powiesz na to! Mrożyciel: Nie rozśmieszaj mnie. Uważaj, już cię doganiam! Biedronka: Mam dla ciebie niespodziankę! Mrożyciel: Aaaa....! Czarny Kot: KOTAKLIZM! Biedronka: Koniec twoich rządów, akumo. Pora wypędzić złe moce! Mam cię! Pa, pa, miły motylku. NIEZWYKŁA BIEDRONKA! Biedronka i Czarny Kot: Zaliczone! Władca Ciem: Roztrzaskałaś mój plan niczym lodołamacz, Biedronka, ale zemsta najlepiej smakuje na zimno. Adrien: „To Philippe na swoim lodowisku. Jeżdżenie z nim to świetna zabawa.” Philippe: Dziękuję ci, Adrien. Adrien: Mam nadzieję, że to przyciągnie choć kilku uczniów. Kagami: Ciągle robisz to, czego inni od ciebie oczekują. Adrien: Nie, chciałem sprawić mu przyjemność. Nie zmieniam swojego celu. Nawet jeśli to oznacza ciągłe porażki. Pewnego dnia osiągnę sukces i zdobędę jej serce. Marinette: Powodzenia. Kagami: Kiedy zrozumiesz, że to zły cel, wiesz gdzie mnie szukać. Luka: Jedziesz ze mną metrem, Marinette? Powinnaś się przełamać i z nim pogadać. Dziękuję za miłe zaproszenie. Marinette: A ja dziękuję, że zaprosiłeś się na te łyżwy. ADRIEN! ADRIEN! Adrien: Marinette? O co chodzi? Chciałaś mi coś powiedzieć? Marinette: Kocham cię, Adrien. Nawet jeśli kochasz Kagami, to musiałam to powiedzieć. Musiałam! Adrien: Kagami? Ja jej nie kocham. Kocham tylko ciebie. Jak mogłem być tak ślepy? Marinette: Eee... Kochasz mnie? Więc... Pobierzemy się, kupimy piękny dom i psa, albo kota, albo chomika! I nazwiemy go... Adrien: Marinette? Marinette: … Marinette? Adrien: Marinette, dobrze się czujesz? Marinette: Chciałam ci powiedzieć, że... powinniśmy częściej chodzić razem na łyżwy. Tak. Adrien: Ale... tylko... we dwoje? Marinette: Tylko we dwoje? Ależ skąd. Jasne, że nie. Nie tylko my. Cała nasza paczka. Luka, Kagami, Alya, Nino... Adrien: Masz rację. Byłoby fantastycznie. Spróbuję znaleźć czas dla takich wypadów. Widzimy się w szkole. Marinette: Hi, hi, hi. Tikki, powiedz, że nie zrobiłam tego kolejny raz. Tikki: Nie przejmuj się. Pewnego dnia ci się w końcu uda. Philippe: Nie wszyscy naraz. Spokojnie. Proszę nazwiska. Kilka lekcji i będziemy jeździć jak Adrien Agreste. Zobacz też... en:Frozer/Transcript Kategoria:Sezon 2 Kategoria:Transkrypty